Pain
by DannaWritter
Summary: Shelby Corcoran es una de las mayores leyendas de Broadway, tanto ella como su hija Santana han intentado dejar atrás la tragedia en la que se vieron envueltas 3 años atrás, ¿Lograrán encontrar lo que han estado buscando? - Rachel, Santana, Shelby
1. Recuerdos

_-Mami quiero ir con Sanny al paseo—_

_-Ya te lo dije Rach, tienes que ir a la escuela y luego de eso encontraremos algo divertido que hacer—_

_-Pero mami…-contestó la pequeña haciendo uno de sus más famosos pucheros, Shelby sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza dando por terminada la conversación._

_-No es para tanto Rachie—la consoló Santana mientras se servía un poco de cereal—El museo es aburrido y podemos ir cualquier otro día, además no creo que la señorita Pimrose te deje ir—_

_-¿Por qué soy pequeña?—Santana abrió la boca para contestar pero se contuvo, sabía lo mucho que su hermana odiaba que la trataran como a una bebe, la última vez que lo había hecho Rachel se había pasado dos semanas enteras leyendo el periódico para probar lo grande y madura que era, su mamá había tenido que cancelar la suscripción cuando comenzó a tener pesadillas. _

_-No, porque…..—tomó una cucharada de cereal para ganar algo de tiempo y entonces vino a su mente—porque ninguno de los maestros en Mckinley quiere que rompas tu record de asistencia, sería la primera vez en años que alguien lo logra—_

_Rachel miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos, Santana podía ver la batalla que se estaba librando en la mente de la niña._

_-Bien—cedió—¿pero podemos ir el fin de semana?—_

* * *

RING RING RING

-¡No puede ser!—gruñó dando golpes a ciegas sobre la mesita de noche intentando encontrar el botón de apagado, odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba la escuela y odiaba ese estúpido despertador, cuando finalmente su mano golpeó el lugar adecuado la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, se giró para volver a dormir pero entonces lo recordó, hoy era el día, se levantó de la cama de un brinco sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de llorar y caminó con rapidez a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la enorme recámara principal, sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera un segundo se subió a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas tapándose por completo.

-¿Qué pasa San?—preguntó una muy adormilada Shelby mientras envolvía a su hija en un abrazo, la adolescente se acurrucó contra ella y suspiró sin saber exactamente que decir.

-No es nada—susurró simplemente, la castaña abrió los ojos en señal de alarma, algo andaba mal, Santana jamás se levantaba tan temprano si podía evitarlo, además había estado en el negocio de la maternidad demasiado tiempo, podía oler una mentira a millas de distancia.

-No creo que sea nada—dijo alejándose un poco para poder verla mejor, su hija levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, fue entonces que lo entendió—Lo se cariño—susurró abrazándola de nuevo y comenzando a acariciar su cabello, la joven se relajó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos esperando volver a dormir, la castaña por su parte limpió un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró en la pequeña foto de la mesita de noche; madre e hija permanecieron en la misma posición durante la siguiente media hora, ninguna de las dos habló porque no había necesidad de palabras, no había necesidad de un "lo siento" o de un "todo va a estar bien", no había necesidad de "tratar" de entender porque ambas sabían exactamente lo que la otra estaba sintiendo, hacerse compañía y estar juntas en esos momentos era aún más curativo que las propias palabras, habían pasado ya tres años pero seguía doliendo tanto como la primera vez, si bien era cierto que habían aprendido a vivir con el dolor eso era todo lo que habían podido hacer y seguramente era todo lo que alguna vez lograrían, no había cura y no esperaban encontrarla porque era precisamente el dolor lo que las ayudaba a recordar cuanto los habían amado y cuanto los extrañaban.

-DanaWritter-

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Has visto mi uniforme?!—Shelby gruñó contra la almohada, no era la primera vez que Santana le hacía esa pregunta, ¿cuándo sería el día en que buscara más allá de su armario? Quizá si la ignoraba lo suficiente…..—¡Mamá!—frunció el ceño dándose por vencida y se sentó sobre la cama profiriendo un largo bostezo, estaba agotada, en definitiva un par de horas más de sueño no le vendrían mal pero tal parecía que cuando tenías a una adolescente en casa la palabra "descanso" estaba prohibida-¡Mamá, debes decirle a Carmen que pare de ocultar las cosas!—se quejó Santana entrando a la habitación y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la castaña levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la imagen de su hija, solo llevaba encima su ropa interior y esta parecía ser diez veces más pequeña que las partes que necesitaba cubrir.

-San, hazme un favor y ponte algo de ropa—ordenó todavía algo adormilada

-Eso intento—contestó dramáticamente—pero no encuentro mi uniforme—

-Quizá si buscaras en lugar de gritar como si estuviéramos en un incendio no correrías el riesgo de que te diera pulmonía—

-Muy graciosa, no veo como te molesta, esto no es nada diferente a un traje de baño—

-Buen punto—meditó observándola de pies a cabeza—Ya que lo pones de ese modo creo que deberíamos ir a comprarte otro traje de baño, quizá uno de buzo—Santana negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?—

-Bien—se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a la lavandería, tan solo dos minutos después tenía el uniforme en la mano, la joven sonrió un poco ante la mirada de frustración de su madre y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?—bromeó.

-Seguramente ir a la escuela desnuda, apresúrate y baja a desayunar, se va a hacer tarde para la escuela—la sonrisa de Santana se transformó de inmediato en una mueca.

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir hoy—confesó

-Lo se—contestó Shelby acercándose y plantándole un beso en la frente—pero debes ir, la vida tiene que seguir—

-La vida puede seguir el resto de los días pero hoy simplemente no estoy de humor—

-Ellos querrían…..—

-¡Como puedes saber lo que querrían!—gritó separándose de su madre y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-¡Ellos no están aquí, nunca vamos a poder saber lo que querrían!—la castaña observó a su hija sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que debía permitir que explotara de vez en cuando, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era lo único que la mantenía cuerda el resto del tiempo, era un tema delicado y a pesar de que Santana creía ocultarlo sabía que se culpaba de todo lo que había pasado, había intentado convencerla de lo contrario en más de una ocasión pero sus palabras parecían no tener influencia alguna.

-Lo siento mamá—balbuceó Santana luego de un par de minutos, Shelby asintió y se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Está bien, es un día difícil lo se, pero debemos intentar pasarlo lo mejor que podamos—

-Es solo….es difícil….y yo….—

-Lo se San—la tranquilizó mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas—Es difícil para todos pero debemos seguir adelante, eso no quiere decir que los olvidemos o que sean menos importantes—

-Lo se, siento haberte gritado—

-Está bien—sonrió—sólo no lo hagas costumbre—

-Lo intentaré—la castaña soltó una carcajada y le dio una suave nalgada haciéndola pegar un brinco.

-Anda, iré a preguntarle a Carmen si ya está el desayuno—

-Vale, solo no te pongas agresiva—Shelby observó a su hija salir del cuarto y entonces se derrumbó, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poder permanecer de pie, si ese día era difícil para Santana para ella era la muerte, podía parecer que lo había superado pero el simple hecho de ver niños de la misma edad o escuchar sus nombres hacía que le flaquearan las piernas y que sintiera unas tremendas ganas de llorar; cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente intentando recobrar la compostura, debía ser fuerte y sobre todo debía enfocar su mente en algo más, después de todo esto último era lo que le había funcionado los últimos tres años, ser ganadora de dos premios tony y un grammy no era casualidad, había trabajado duro, lo suficientemente duro como para no pensar en nada más durante el día y caer rendida por la noche, claro que eso no lo hacía menos difícil, cada desayuno, cada festival, cada canción, aún las cosas más cotidianas le recordaban lo que había perdido y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de imaginar lo diferente que sería su vida si nada de aquello les hubiera pasado, ¿Estaría aún en Broadway?¿Habría ganado tantos premios? Sabía que era inútil pero eran preguntas que jamás saldrían de su cabeza, la incertidumbre la mataba un poco cada día pero nadie debía saberlo, no su familia, no la prensa y por supuesto no su hija.

-DanaWritter-

Una vez que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para recomponerse bajó a la cocina, donde Santana comía un enorme plato de cereal con una rapidez que sobrepasaba lo impresionante.

-Vas a atorarte San, la comida no irá a ningún lado—

-Lo sé—contestó la joven esforzándose por hablar mientras se metía otra enorme cucharada en la boca—pero se me hace tarde—

La castaña suspiró dándose por vencida mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y comenzaba a comer su platón de frutas.

-Buenos días Carmen—

-Buenos días señora—

-Mamá, necesito que me firmes algo—dijo la joven levantándose de un brinco y sacando un bonche de papeles de la mochila—Es para las animadoras—aclaró al ver la cara de confusión de su madre.

-¿Estás segura que eso es?—preguntó Shelby mientras comenzaba a revisarlo—podría jurar que estás comprando una casa, o todo un país—

-Ya sabes como es Sue, lo que dice en resumen es que no se hace responsable por fracturas, golpes o incluso la muerte de ninguna de nosotras durante prácticas—

-Eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor—contestó con sarcasmo-¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?—

-Daaaa, es lo que siempre he hecho—

-Eso no quiere decir que sea lo que quieres—Santana paró de comer y miró a su madre con furia, no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo, dejando sin terminar el desayuno tomó su mochila con rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Podrías solo firmarlo y ya mamá? De verdad se me hace tarde—

-Santana….—

-No quiero hablar de eso—

-Debemos hablarlo—

-Claro que no—contestó comenzando a exaltarse—ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces mamá, no quiero entrar al estúpido club glee, no quiero tener nada que ver con esos ñoños—

-¿Estás segura que es solamente eso?—Shelby sabía que el hecho de que su hija no quisiera participar en la música no era cuestión de ñoños o de popularidad, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cantar y tocar el piano y sabía que estar lejos de eso era difícil pero tampoco quería presionarla, no cuando la razón de que no quisiera hacerlo implicaba sentimientos y emociones que quizá jamás lograría comprender del todo—¿Sabes algo? no importa—firmó el papel y Santana lo tomó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias—suspiró aliviada-¿Te veo por la tarde?—

-No iré a ningún lado, ¿Aún tienes gasolina?—

-Positivo—sonrió—Nos vemos Carmen—

-Hasta en la tarde Sanny—contestó la viejecilla con una sonrisa, una vez que la adolescente se hubo ido la castaña dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma—le recomendó Carmen mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios—estás haciendo un buen trabajo Shelby, aunque a veces no lo parezca—

-No debería presionarla con el tema, todos sabemos que Rachel es la razón de que no quiera tener nada que ver con Glee o con el piano—

-Es su modo de lidiar con el dolor Shelbs, volverá a hacerlo cuando esté lista—sonrió—todos sabemos que San siempre hace las cosas a su propio ritmo-

-Lo se, supongo que tienes razón—

-¿Tu como estás?—preguntó tomando su mano suavemente.

-No lo se—contestó sinceramente—este día siempre es difícil—Carmen asintió en silencio a sabiendas de que no necesitaba decir nada más, había trabajado con la familia desde que Shelby era una niña, sabía todo lo que había pasado y era una de las pocas personas que podían leer a Shelby Corcoran, habían pasado ya tres años pero aún dolía y probablemente siempre dolería, solo esperaba que en algún punto la vida les hiciera justicia.


	2. Encuentros

Santana llegó a la escuela y miró a su alrededor con desgana, definitivamente era el último lugar en donde quería estar pero no tenía muchas opciones, la escuela era importante para su madre y eso solo quería decir una cosa: no había modo de escapar de ella; lo único bueno del semestre radicaba en su nuevo título oficial de "Senior" lo cual significaba que tanto ella como sus amigos eran los nuevos reyes de la preparatoria, se suponía que estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos pero ni siquiera la idea de poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera logró mejorar su humor; intentando ignorar las sonrisas estúpidas de los de primer grado caminó con rapidez hacía su taquilla, todo lo que quería era entrar a clases, dormitar un poco e irse a casa ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-Hey San-dijo una vocecita a su lado, casi de inmediato su ceño fruncido se relajó y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Britt-

-Te extrañé en las vacaciones-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Santana no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante el comentario, miró a su amiga con atención y lo primero que pensó fue que aquel bronceado le quedaba de maravilla, podía verla mover los labios una y otra vez pero le costaba poner atención, aquella sensación era completamente nueva para ella y no estaba segura de querer que parara-Tierra llamando a San, ¿Estás escuchándome?-preguntó la joven dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Si...umm...no...lo siento-admitió aún un poco aturdida, Brittany sonrió tristemente y sin decir una sola palabra la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-Los extraño-susurró simplemente intentando contener las lágrimas, después de todo no podía dejar que los demás la vieran así, arruinaría por completo su imagen y no quería siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si eso sucedía, odiándose por completo dio un paso hacia atrás y se separó de su amiga adoptando de nuevo su ya característica mirada de "voy a patearte el trasero"

-Lo se-contestó la rubia sin inmutarse ante la pérdida de contacto-¿sabes algo? estoy segura que todo va a mejorar-

-Quizá cuando muera-

-Hablo enserio Santana-la morocha miro a su amiga y suspiro sonoramente, sabía que las intenciones de Britt eran las mejores pero no estaba segura de que las cosas alguna vez mejoraran, en ocasiones lo hacían pero jamás duraba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Perdón, yo no...-

-Lo se-la interrumpió-sólo me gustaría que de verdad lo creyeras, aunque fuera de vez en cuando-

Quiso decirle que lo intentaría pero justo en ese momento alguien la abrazó por la espalda y la levantó del suelo interrumpiéndola y haciendo que su mejor amiga soltara una carcajada.

-¡Bájame ya Noah!-gritó sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba detrás de todo.

-Oblígame-la retó.

-Bien, pero tu lo pediste-de inmediato comenzó a patear y a soltar golpes en ninguna dirección en particular, pasaron un par de segundos y justo cuando pensaba que no estaba funcionando el joven soltó un quejido y la soltó para luego doblarse de dolor.

-¡Demonios Santana!-se quejó una vez que se hubo recuperado lo suficiente-eres una salvaje-

-Hey, No fui yo quien comenzó Noah-

-No me llames Noah-susurró el chico mirando a su alrededor-Aquí soy Puck ¿recuerdas?-

-Puedo llamarte como se me antoje troll-

-Me impresiona el amor que se tienen en su familia-bromeó Brittany sacando sus libros del casillero.

-No somos familia-se defendió la chica-estoy casi segura que tía Maggie lo recogió del basurero o algo parecido-

-Muy graciosa-respondió el chico dándole un ligero empujón-solo quería venir a preguntar como estabas, ya sabes con eso de que hoy son tres años...y ellos...yo...solo quería...-

-Estoy bien-respondió un tanto cansada de la pregunta.

-Vale, solo...sabes que...estoy...estoy aquí si quieres hablar con alguien-Santana sonrió un poco y asintió, su primo podía ser un cabeza hueca y quizá no le daba tanto crédito como debería pero en el fondo era un buen chico.

-Gracias Noah-respondió simplemente.

-También los extraño San-dijo por toda respuesta antes de alejarse, sin saber que más hacer observó a su primo caminar con su acostumbrado aire distraído hacia su primera clase del día, apenas se hubo perdido de vista un grupo de animadoras encabezadas por Quinn Fabray se abrieron camino a través del pasillo, dos de ellas sostenían a una joven que parecía estar luchando por escapar de su agarre, Santana sabía lo que eso significaba, aquel sería oficialmente el primer Slushi del semestre y como capitana de las animadoras era algo que le correspondía hacer.

-Corcoran-dijo por todo saludo la líder del grupo entregándole un enorme vaso de malteada y colocándose a su lado, Santana miró a su alrededor, todos los chicos en el pasillo observaban la escena silencio intentando pasar desapercibidos, sabían lo que estaba por pasar y rezaban por no ser los siguientes, una vez tirado el primer slushi era oficialmente periodo de caza; finalmente su atención se centró en la joven parada frente a ella, respiraba con dificultad y su largo cabello castaño le cubría el rostro, una parte de ella se alegró, al menos no tendría que saber quién era, no tendría que ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa cuando el frío la golpeara ni su gesto de odio cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, cualquier otro año habría dado un enriquecedor discurso sobre cadenas alimenticias, jugadores de fútbol y animadoras pero esta vez simplemente lanzó la malteada directo a la cara de la chica y se dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar a su primera clase, había dado dos pasos cuando un grito la hizo parar en seco.

-¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!-Santana se giró tan deprisa que por un leve momento creyó que caería al suelo, conocía esa voz, podría jurar que era...

-¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra capitana?-preguntó una de las chicas claramente ofendida, el resto del grupo asintió y pronto todas cuchicheaban como si se tratara del mejor chisme del universo, la morocha ignoró a sus compañeras y por primera vez miró con atención a su más reciente víctima, estaba completamente cubierta de aquella sustancia viscosa pero había logrado quitarse el cabello de la cara dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos marrones, sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo que su respiración se volviera agitada, fue su nariz, una que conocía a la perfección porque era exactamente igual a la de su madre.

**Se que es un capitulo corto pero decidí que algo es mejor que nada, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar lo que escribo, ¿A quien encontró Santana?¿Que creen que hará después? sus reviews buenos son bienvenidos hahaha así como sus sugerencias, comentarios y porque no reviews malos...Gracias por leerme y espero pronto actualizar el capítulo siguiente.**


	3. Investigación

Santana miró a la joven con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, no sabía que hacer, su primer impulso fue correr hacia ella y preguntarle donde demonios había estado todo ese tiempo pero se contuvo, debía mantener la cabeza fría, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera ella, después de todo había muchas personas parecidas entre si en el mundo y eso no significaba que estuvieran relacionadas, alguna vez había escuchado que todos los seres humanos tenían un gemelo en alguna parte, quizá era simplemente eso.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-le espetó la castaña mirándola con furia, Santana levantó ambas cejas un tanto sorprendida, en cualquier otra circunstancia aquella pregunta bien le habría valido otro facial de slushi, sin embargo, debía darle algo de mérito, nunca nadie se había atrevido a retar a Santana Corcoran y a decir verdad le parecía ligeramente fascinante; el pasillo había quedado en silencio ante el conocimiento de una inminente pelea, podía sentir las miradas de su equipo sobre ella esperando que hiciera algo pero no pudo importarle menos, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?¿Llamar a su madre? descartó la idea casi de inmediato, no sería justo ilusionarla ¿Que tal si estaba equivocada?, por otro lado si esa joven era Rachel ¿Porque no la reconocía? Su cabeza había comenzado a doler, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el resto del equipo lo haría, debía actuar rápido si no quería que la mataran antes de tener tiempo de averiguar más sobre ella.

-Solo lárgate antes de que haga tu vida un infierno lo que queda del semestre—soltó con furia, estaba segura que eso sería suficiente para alejarla del peligro, al menos por lo pronto.

-Te crees muy valiente con todos tus amigos alrededor ¿no es cierto?—continuó la joven dando un paso hacia ella, Santana suspiró bastante frustrada, en definitiva esta chica quería morir, no había otra explicación, le estaba ofreciendo una escapada limpia y ella simplemente la rechazaba, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada? Tendría que emplear toda su destreza si quería tener el control de la situación, siguiendo sus ya bien conocidas tácticas de intimidación dio un paso hacia el frente acortando aún más la distancia entre ellas y miró a la joven directo a los ojos.

-Podría acabar contigo solo usando una mano hobbit, no me hagas demostrarlo—susurró con furia, por primera vez la castaña pareció quedarse sin palabras, antes de que alguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de agregar algo más la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar con insistencia, la joven miró a su agresora una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Los nuevos necesitan aprender un poco de respeto—le susurró Quinn mientras la chica desaparecía por el pasillo-ya tendremos tiempo de enseñarles—

-No importa, es solo una niña tonta-le aseguró-adelántate Britt, te alcanzo en un momento-

-¿Estás segura?—preguntó la rubia notando de inmediato que algo andaba mal con su mejor amiga.

-Completamente—

-Bien, te veo en un momento—sin saber que más decir simplemente asintió y se recargó sobre las taquillas esperando a que el pasillo terminara de vaciarse, tardó un par de minutos pero cuando estuvo segura que ningún profesor podía verla comenzó a correr tan de prisa como sus piernas se lo permitían, necesitaba hablar con aquella chica y sabía perfectamente donde podía encontrarla, después de todo solo había un lugar al que podías ir cuando recibías un baño de Slushi; tuvo que cruzar la escuela entera pero cuando finalmente llegó a los vestidores del gimnasio supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta con lentitud, fue entonces que la vio, estaba parada frente al lavamanos claramente intentando eliminar los restos de malteada de su cabello, sobraba decir que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-No vas a lograr quitar eso solo usando agua-dijo en voz alta haciéndose notar.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó la joven mirándola a través del espejo-¿vienes a golpearme o algo parecido?-

-Por más que te lo hayas ganado Hobbit lamento decepcionarte, vengo en son de paz-la castaña la miró con recelo intentando decidir si creerle o no, no tenía muy buenas experiencias de sus escuelas anteriores y confiar en alguien que acababa de tirarle una malteada en el rostro no estaba entre sus más brillantes ideas—Si quisiera lastimarte, ya lo hubiera hecho y definitivamente no habría venido sola, es más divertido cuando hay público—la joven pareció pensar que aquel era un buen argumento porque simplemente asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo frente a ella, Santana por su parte se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la observó durante algunos segundos antes de continuar con su plan—Supongo que si me tomé la molestia de venir a buscarte al menos tengo el derecho de saber tu nombre—

-¿Porque te interesa?—respondió la joven visiblemente confundida-hace unos minutos simplemente te importaba saber cuantos Sluhies necesitarías para llenar una tina y ahogarme en ella—

-Bueno, no es una mala idea—admitió esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?—preguntó la joven tomando una toalla y comenzando a secar su cabello, Santana suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Igual que tu—contestó simplemente

-Lo estaría si no me hubieras bañado en malteada—le reprochó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Touché-admitió Santana soltando una carcajada.

-Rachel-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó un tanto confundida.

-Mi nombre, me llamo Rachel...Rachel Berry-una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada, intentó convencerse de que un nombre no significaba nada pero su instinto le decía lo contrario, seguramente millones de personas en el mundo se llamaban "Rachel" pero algo era claro, solo una de ellas era SU Rachel y casi podría jurar que era la que estaba parada frente a ella, sin embargo un 90% de certeza no bastaba, necesitaba el 100% antes de poder decírselo a su mamá.

-Yo soy Santana—soltó torpemente aún intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Bueno Santana, no puedo decir que es un placer pero es bueno conocer el nombre de quien me hará la vida imposible el resto del semestre—la morocha suspiró.

-Solo mantente alejada de las animadoras y estoy segura que vivirás—Rachel la miró bastante confundida, en definitiva aquella chica le parecía muy extraña.

-Pero creí que…..—

-Escucha—la interrumpió—no puedo decir que me agradas pero digamos que no te odio tanto como al resto de los alumnos de esta escuela, mantendré a la animadoras alejadas de ti lo más posible, no hagas nada estúpido, no esperes que te proteja y en definitiva no esperes que sea tu niñera, si cometes un error, estás sola, ¿entendido?—

-Entendido—

**Se que es otro capítulo corto pero algo siempre es mejor que nada, pasado mañana saldré de vacaciones y no podré subir nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de una semana, estoy segura que el siguiente será muchísimo más largo que estos dos últimos...Espero que la historia esté gustándoles y como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias ¿Que tan rápido va Santana a descubrir si Rachel es su hermana o no?¿como lo hará?¿Cuando debe descubrirlo Shelby? Aún queda un personaje principal pendiente en esta historia, ¿Recuerdan que Santana y Shelby hablaban en plural en el primer capítulo? ¿quien creen que sea? y la pregunta más importante siempre es ¿que les gustaría que pasara? Todos los reviews buenos, malos, regulares son bienvenidos... Mil gracias por leerme.**


	4. Lazos

Santana entró a su salón con su acostumbrado aire despreocupado, jamás le había importado legar temprano a clases y no estaba dispuesta a comenzar durante su último semestre, por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, tendría que encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella sin que pareciera extraño, después de todo era una animadora, no le importaba en lo absoluto su posición social pero tenía que estar arriba si quería protegerla.

-Señorita Corcoran, que gusto que nos acompañe—la joven pegó un brinco y se giró con rapidez al reconocer el acento hindú del director, aquella era una situación totalmente fuera de lo común, no recordaba cuantas veces había visto al hombre durante sus tres años de preparatoria pero estaba segura que decir dos era exagerar.

-Tenía que pasar al baño—contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno Santana Corcoran, ya que disfruta tanto de hacernos esperar va a ayudarme, quédese conmigo al frente por favor—Santana asintió y miró a sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos apenas y podían contener la risa, suspiró profundamente y apretó los puños con furia, ya se las pagarían después, ella misma se encargaría de todos y cada uno de ellos—Como les iba diciendo alumnos, el nuevo programa educativo en Mckinley incluye un sistema de tutoreo, a los estudiantes de último curso se les asignará uno de primero, a quien deberán ayudar tanto en las materias como en la escuela en general—

-En otras palabras, debemos ser niñeras de los babosos esos—soltó Quinn frunciendo el ceño, el director la miró sin saber exactamente que decir, nunca había sido muy bueno para tratar con alumnos y la morocha no podía culparlo, ni siquiera ella era buena para tratar con Quinn cuando comenzaba con sus aires de diva.

-Señorita Fabray, la veré en mi oficina al final del día—la rubia estaba por contestar cuando Brittany le dio un codazo haciéndola callar, Santana sonrió ante el gesto, Britt era en definitiva la menos impulsiva de las tres y por lo tanto la que siempre conservaba la calma y evitaba que hicieran cosas estúpidas—Como iba diciendo, les asignaremos a un alumno de primero, para eso hemos traído este recipiente que contiene los nombres de cada uno de ellos, la señorita Corcoran nos hará el favor de ir sacando uno por uno, cuando sepan con quién les toca deben contactarlo a más tardar esta semana ¿entendido?—hubo un murmullo de desacuerdo que fue olímpicamente ignorado por el director y la profesora, era claro que no había marcha atrás, Santana lo pensó un momento y decidió que quizá no era tan mala idea, sabía perfectamente la manera en la que podía sacarle provecho al nuevo "sistema". Durante la siguiente media hora sacó un papelito tras otro, estaba comenzando a pensar que eran infinitos, ¿cuántos alumnos de nuevo ingreso podía haber? Solo había un nombre ahí dentro que le importaba y si no fuera por el ya hubiera aventado aquel tarro hasta el otro lado del salón.

-Santana Corcoran—leyó el director sacándola de su ensimismamiento, la morocha levantó ambas cejas y con movimientos vacilantes sacó un papelito del tarro, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada al leer el nombre escrito en el "Finn Hudson" –¿Y bien señorita Corcoran?¿Quién será su tutoreado?—

-Rachel Berry—soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Bien, eso solo nos deja a la señorita Fabray quién según mi lista estará con Finn Hudson—

-Perfecto—soltó la rubia con sarcasmo.

-Señorita Fabray no me haga enviarla a detención—

La campana que indicaba el fin del primer periodo comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Santana respiró aliviada, no podía creer que se había pasado la hora completa sacando estúpidos papeles de un estúpido frasco, la única buena noticia es que ahora tenía una excusa para acercarse a Rachel sin que sus amigos sospecharan y no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

** Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain**

Shelby estaba en su habitación disfrutando de un buen libro y una tasa de te antes de ir a la cama, no recordaba la última vez que había podido hacer eso sin tener que checar su celular cada dos minutos, sabía que debía disfrutar al máximo los pocos días libres que podía conseguir, después de todo con una película en proceso y una obra de teatro a punto de estrenarse estaba segura que no habría muchos de esos en su futuro cercano.

-Mamá, ¿estás ocupada?—la castaña levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a su hija parada en el marco de la puerta.

-No cariño, ¿todo bien?—

-Si, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día libre? —

-Estuvo bien, vi televisión y me divertí volviendo loca a Martha, ¿el tuyo que tal?—Santana subió a la cama de un brinco y se acurrucó contra su madre, quien de inmediato comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Supongo que estuvo bien—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—la única parte extraña fue cuando el director nos dijo que este semestre tendremos que tutorear a un alumno de nuevo ingreso—

-Suena interesante—

-Es una idea tonta mamá—replicó frunciendo el ceño—se supone que debo ayudar a alguien con sus tareas y a que se adapte a la escuela, yo hice todo eso sola y sobreviví ¿por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo ellos?—

-No te mataría ser amable con alguien de vez en cuando San—

-Oye, yo soy amable—

-Ujummm y mi novio es Elvis—Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero no respondió, tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a su madre y no sabía cual era la mejor manera de comenzar; Shelby por su parte podía ver la batalla librándose en el interior de la joven, sabía que lo mejor era no presionarla y dejar que hablara a su propio ritmo, después de todo Santana siempre había trabajado de ese modo.

-Mamá ¿Los extrañas?—Shelby miró a su hija durante un par de segundos antes de tomar su mano y apretarla suavemente.

-Claro que si Sanny, no hay día en que no piense en ellos—

-Tu crees…..¿Tu crees que aún están allá afuera?—la castaña lo meditó un momento, sabía perfectamente a que venía la pregunta, hacía ya más de un año que el departamento de policía había llamado para anunciar que el caso sería archivado, Santana había contestado el teléfono y el detective había pensado que era una brillante idea decirle que las posibilidades de encontrarlos con vida eran casi nulas, Shelby había pasado el resto de la noche intentando tranquilizarla, aclarándole que las estadísticas no tenían nada que ver con su situación en particular.

-Estoy segura que si—

-Pero, lo que dijo el policía…..—

-Escucha San, he pasado los últimos tres años intentando descifrar cuales fueron los motivos de Leroy para hacer lo que hizo, quizá estaba asustado o quizá pensó que era la única opción que tenía—Santana sintió que su sangre hervía ante la mención de aquel hombre, todo lo que quería era encontrarlo y provocarle tanto daño como fuera posible, quizá hasta matarlo si tenía el tiempo suficiente, Shelby pareció notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su hija porque puso una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla—cometió un error Sanny pero no era un mal hombre y sobre todo no era un mal padre—

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo perdonaste o algo así?—preguntó la joven alejándose de ella tanto como la cama se lo permitía—porque si vas a comenzar a defenderlo y a decir que era un santo entonces creo que esta plática no tiene sentido—

-No es lo que estoy diciendo—aclaró la castaña

-Pero entonces…-

-Lo que quiero decir—la interrumpió—es que Leroy jamás les haría daño cariño, estoy segura de eso—Santana lo pensó un momento y asintió.

-¿Crees que algún día vamos a encontrarlos?—

-No lo se San—respondió sinceramente—espero que si—

-Pero la policía cerró el caso, no creo que…—

-Cariño tengo a dos detectives privados buscándolos y tu tío Fred se ha asegurado de mantener a un par de agentes del FBI pendientes del caso—la joven miró a su mamá con la boca abierta, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada de eso antes?—San no he parado de buscar, jamás lo haría—

-Lo se, yo solo…..¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—

-No lo se—admitió—supongo que quería mantenerte alejada de todo eso tanto como fuera posible—

-No soy una niñita mamá—contestó fríamente.

-Soy tu madre cariño para mi siempre serás una niñita, no importa si tienes 18 o 50—Santana suspiró, quería enojarse con ella pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviada, siempre había pensado que una vez que la policía archivaba el caso todo se había terminado, pero no era así, al menos no esta vez, seguían buscándolos y tarde o temprano los encontrarían, si no es que ella ya lo había hecho.

-Mamá necesito saber esas cosas, quiero saberlas y ayudar si es posible—Shelby sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Prometo actualizarte cada que el detective me llame, ¿de acuerdo?—

-De acuerdo—ambas permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos, Santana volvió a acurrucarse contra su madre y dejó que su respiración acompasada la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

-¿Tu crees que Rachel se acuerde de nosotras?—preguntó luego de un rato.

-Supongo que si cariño, tenía once años la última vez que la vimos ¿Por qué la pregunta?—

-No lo se, solo pensaba, ¿Qué tal si los encontramos y no sabe quienes somos?—

-Lo hará San—

-¿Pero que tal si no?—insistió, Shelby la miró un par de segundos sin saber exactamente que decir.

-San tu sabes que no la pase muy bien los primeros meses después de todo aquello—la morocha asintió, recordaba perfectamente que había tenido que ir a Boston a vivir con su abuela durante tres meses, le habían explicado que su mamá estaba enferma y que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para volver a ser la misma de siempre, acababa de cumplir quince años pero no era estúpida, había notado que su mamá lloraba por las noches y que rara vez salía de la recámara, también sabía lo de las pastillas para dormir, no había tenido que ser una genio para entender—al principio me sentía impotente y culpable, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, pero después entendí que quizá estaba viendo las cosas de la manera equivocada—

-¿A que te refieres?—preguntó un tanto confundida

-Los extraño San, me hacen mucha falta y no puedo dejar de imaginar como sería todo si estuvieran aquí, al principio todo lo que le pedía a Dios era encontrarlos para que regresaran a casa y todo volviera a ser como antes, pero luego entendí que quizá estaba pidiendo algo equivocado—

-¿No quieres que vuelvan?—Santana estaba completamente perdida en la conversación, su mamá estaba hablando muy raro y algunas cosas parecían no tener sentido, en definitiva podía sentir un dolor de cabeza acercarse.

-Quiero que sean felices—respondió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos—quiero que tengan a alguien a quien abrazar cuando lo necesiten, quiero que tengan a alguien que los levante por las mañanas y les haga el desayuno y sobre todo quiero que tengan a alguien que les diga que los ama, no me importa si ese alguien no soy yo Sanny, solo quiero que tengan eso en sus vidas—la morocha miró a su mamá y no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, siempre había estado orgullosa de ella pero ahora ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por la mujer que le había dado la vida, aquella que le había enseñado a ser fuerte y a levantarse después del fracaso, la misma que acababa de enseñarle lo que era amar sin rastro alguno de egoísmo—así que contestando tu pregunta, suponiendo que Rach no se acordara de nosotras entonces tendríamos que encontrar la manera de formar parte de su vida, con todo y sus viejos recuerdos ¿vale?—

-Vale—respondió simplemente

-Ahora ve a la cama, mañana es día de escuela y estoy segura que no quieres perderte tu primera sesión de tutoreo—

-Claro, no puedo esperar—bromeó

-No me has dicho con quien te tocó—

-Finn Hudson—mintió levantándose de la cama de un brinco, algo era seguro, si mentías y estabas en la presencia de Shelby Corcoran más de dos segundos después de haberlo hecho seguro te descubriría, lo mejor era correr antes de ser examinado por el detector de mentiras humano—descansa mamá—

-Buenas Noches Sanny—

**Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain**

**Hola! Se que es pequeño pero el tiempo me ha comido un poco sumado al inicio de clases y por si eso fuera poco no había tenido esa chispa para seguir escribiendo... espero que les guste, en el próximo planeo incluir un poco de la vida de Rachel... ¿Que les gustaría que incluyera?¿Alguna situación en particular?¿cuando debería Shelby enterarse de todo? etc... Todo es bienvenido, gracias por leerme!**


	5. Pasados

Santana caminó por los pasillos de la escuela hecha una fiera, llevaba un mes entero tutoreando a Rachel y a pesar de sus intentos por ser amable no había logrado que le dijera absolutamente nada, estaba tan perdida como el primer día y el tiempo se agotaba, había intentado pensar en algo mas efectivo pero lo único que se le ocurría era encerrarla en un casillero hasta que comenzara a hablar, no era una idea brillante pero serviría como último recurso, o eso esperaba.

-¿Así que estrella de Broadway uh?—dijo una voz conocida, Santana frunció el ceño y giró por el pasillo para encontrarse con Karofsky y el resto de los gorilas de americano, no podía ver a quién estaban fastidiando pero tampoco le interesaba, quizá la víctima era ese chico raro con voz de niña, ¿cuál era su nombre? Kurt, definitivamente tenía que ser él, uno no podía ir a la escuela vestido como una copia barata de Celia Cruz y salir con vida, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino cuando otra vos conocida la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Ustedes están celosos porque no son tan talentosos como yo—la morocha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de los problemas, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Creo que necesita "enfriarse" un poco más Jimmy—instruyó el chico burlonamente, el aludido asintió y caminó hacia delante con un enorme vaso de Slushi en las manos.

-¡Karofsky!—gritó Santana sin saber que más hacer, el equipo entero se giró bastante sorprendido ante su presencia, jugadores de futbol y porristas tenían un pacto implícito, jamás se interrumpían unos a otros cuando una operación Slushi estaba en proceso y sobre todo jamás defendían a la víctima, sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas y seguramente sería ella misma quien matara a Rachel Berry después pero no podía dejar que ellos le hicieran daño, simplemente no estaba bien-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?—

-Corcoran—saludó el chico esbozando una tonta sonrisa—tu sabes, solo teniendo un poco de diversión—

-Ya veo—respondió mirando a Rachel, quien temblaba bajo tres colores diferentes de Slushi—¿Ahora molestas chicas?—se burló cruzándose de brazos—veo que tus expectativas han crecido—

-Bueno ya sabes, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas—

-Te sugiero que pares de probar cosas nuevas—contestó tajantemente—las chicas son de las animadoras y lo sabes, ¿no tienes algún perdedor que meter al basurero?—

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Corcoran?—preguntó el chico comenzando a molestarse.

-Te lo explicaría simio pero no creo que puedas entenderlo, largo de aquí antes de que le diga a Puck que te patee el trasero—Karofsky lo pensó un momento y miró a Santana con furia para después desaparecer por el pasillo seguido de cerca por el resto del equipo.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó apenas hubieron desaparecido, Rachel asintió y levantó su mochila del suelo, era difícil no ver lo mucho que temblaba-¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!—soltó bastante exaltada—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de los problemas ¡Demonios Berry!—

-Para tu información no fui yo la que comenzó, además no tenías porque meterte, lo tenía bajo control—

-Claro que si—contestó con sorna—anda, necesitas limpiarte todo eso antes de que te de pulmonía—

Ambas caminaron en silencio hacia el baño más cercano, Santana no podía entender como Rachel podía ser tan cabeza dura, sabía de sus sueños de grandeza en Broadway pero no tenía porque embárraselos en la cara a todo el mundo, eso solo le causaría problemas.

-¿Traes algo para cambiarte?—preguntó mientras veía a Rachel enjuagarse el cabello en el lavamanos.

-En mi mochila—Santana asintió y sacó una blusa y un pantalón así como un par de calcetines y ropa interior.

-Vaya, venías preparada—Rachel se encogió de hombros

-El hecho de que no veas algo no quiere decir que no suceda, supongo que soy un blanco fácil—

-No lo serías si simplemente cerraras la boca—

-Yo solo….no puedo dejarlos ganar ¿entiendes?—

-No, no realmente—la castaña suspiró un tanto frustrada y se quitó la blusa mojada para luego caminar al lavamanos y comenzar a enjuagarla, fue entonces que lo vio, un pequeño lunar con forma de media luna justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Ese lunar había estado en la familia Corcoran por generaciones, su abuela lo tenía, su mamá lo tenía y ella lo tenía, una ola de emociones la embargó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Tierra llamando a Santana—la morocha salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Rachel intentando contener las lágrimas, quería levantarse y abrazarla tan fuerte como fuera posible pero se contuvo.

-Lo siento….yo solo….¿que decías?—articuló finalmente en un intento por actuar lo más normal posible.

-Decía que mejor tomaré una ducha, no puedo quitarme lo pegajoso del cabello en el lavamanos—explicó—pero puedes irte si quieres, seguramente tienes clase y no quiero meterte en problemas—

-No importa—le aseguró con rapidez—estoy segura que el maestro estará aliviado de no verme en el salón—

-De verdad, no me importa quedarme sola—insistió con nerviosismo, Santana la miró bastante confundida, ¿a que venía todo aquello?

-Solo ve a ducharte Berry, no iré a ninguna parte—la castaña finalmente asintió y corrió al área de regaderas, Santana sentía su corazón latir al mil por hora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? En definitiva decirle a su mamá estaba al principio de la lista pero se debatía entre dejar a la joven ir a casa o no, acaba de encontrarla y no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo, por otro lado no podía encerrarla en el maletero y llevársela a casa, ¿o si? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, vaya que era una idea estúpida.

-¿Lo ves? te dije que no tenías que esperarme—dijo Rachel saliendo de la regadera y tomando su mochila sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla—gracias por todo pero tengo clase y no puedo llegar tarde—

-¡Alto ahí!—exigió Santana levantándose de un brinco, sabía perfectamente lo que Rachel intentaba, aquel era el clásico "No quiero que descubran lo que estoy haciendo", debía admitir que era un movimiento brillante pero había vivido con Shelby Corcoran toda su vida, sabía como utilizarlo y en definitiva no iba a funcionar en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Santana?—

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación dar la espalda a alguien que intenta hablar contigo?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos, la castaña se giró con lentitud y después de lo que pareció una eternidad levantó la mirada posando sus brillantes ojos color marrón sobre los de ella, entonces lo entendió.

-¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?—preguntó, podía sentir como su respiración se volvía agitada y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, necesitaba controlarse, sus arranques de furia nunca habían terminado en nada bueno y no podía darse el lujo de explotar frente a Rachel.

-¡Porque te importa!—gritó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Esta es mi vida y quiero que te quedes fuera de ella!—

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones Hobbit—respondió tan calmadamente como le fue posible—A menos que quieras que vaya con el director y le informe que una de sus alumnas tiene moretones en la cara—Rachel pareció pensarlo un momento y finalmente se dejó caer en uno de los bancos completamente derrotada.

-Fue papá—dijo luego de unos minutos—estaba borracho y el…..el no quería lastimarme…..—

-¿No quería?—la interrumpió—Rachel tienes moretones por toda la cara, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera querido—

-No entiendes nada—

-Entonces explícamelo—Ambas se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, Rachel se movió un tanto incómoda cuando Santana se sentó a su lado pero no se apartó—Aunque te parezca raro de escuchar Berry me agradas y no puedo…realmente quiero entender lo que está pasando—

-No se por donde comenzar—

-Desde el principio está bien para mi—la castaña asintió y se limpió un par de lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Papá comenzó a tomar cuando mi padre murió—Santana frunció el ceño un tanto confundida, Rachel pareció notarlo porque simplemente se encogió de hombros—mis papás son gays—le aclaró—se casaron en las Vegas y después de un par de años decidieron que querían tener hijos, contrataron una madre suplente y entonces me tuvieron a mi—la morocha no sabía si reírse o comenzar a llorar, era simplemente la historia más estúpida que hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué hay de tu mamá?—preguntó—¿nunca quisiste saber quién era?—

-No realmente, no es como si le importara, apenas nací tomó su dinero y desapareció—Santana apretó con fuerza los puños y respiró profundamente, iba a matarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hacerle creer que su mamá no la quería? ¡El se la había llevado, el la había alejado de ellos!—el punto es que éramos felices, salíamos a acampar, al cine, comíamos juntos, lo que cualquier familia hace supongo—

-¿Qué pasó después?—preguntó aún intentando tranquilizarse

-Cuando tenía once años mis papás decidieron tener otro bebe así que contrataron a otra madre sustituta y nació James—Santana no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la mención de su hermano pequeño, la última vez que lo había visto era un bebe recién nacido, ahora debía tener tres años, seguramente era el niño más lindo del mundo con aquellos brillantes ojos color aceituna y esos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Todos nos enamoramos de el al instante y las cosas siguieron tan normales como siempre hasta que papá enfermó—

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—

-Un defecto en su corazón—respondió la castaña intentando contener las lágrimas—mis padres viajaron por todo el mundo buscando tratamientos pero la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y no pudieron hacer nada…Falleció hace seis meses—

-¿Fue entonces que tu papá comenzó a tomar?—

-Si, al principio hacía cosas divertidas pero comenzó a volverse más y más agresivo, gritaba como loco y rompía lo que se encontraba a su paso, con el tiempo nos acostumbramos y simplemente lo evitábamos, estaba funcionando hasta que….—la castaña se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento, Santana puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente intentando reconfortarla—no pude hacer nada—dijo al fin mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—podía escuchar a James gritar en la habitación de al lado, corrí a ayudarlo pero papá era más fuerte y no pude…..no pude ayudarlo—

-No fue tu culpa Rachel, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa—

-Tenía dos años, el confiaba en mi y yo….debí haber estado ahí para el—

-No podías saber que iba a hacerle daño—

-Lo se—murmuró—pasé toda la noche intentando tranquilizarlo pero nada funcionaba, estaba asustado hasta del más mínimo ruido, un par de días después papá lo mandó a vivir con unos tíos en California—

-¿Por qué hizo eso?—

-No lo se, supongo que no quería lastimarlo de nuevo, le pidió perdón como un millón de veces una vez que entendió lo que había hecho, quizá decidió que estaba más seguro de esa forma—

-¿Has sabido algo de el desde entonces?—

-Hablo con el por teléfono de vez en cuando pero usualmente son solo unos minutos, mis tíos son personas ocupadas así que casi nunca están en casa—Santana mordió su labio inferior, le preocupaba que James estuviera tan lejos de ellos, ¿cómo iban a encontrarlo en California? Estaba segura que Rachel no tenía ni siquiera la dirección de la casa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que se fue?—

-Cuatro meses—respondió tristemente

-¿Porque no quieres decirle a nadie sobre esto?—preguntó finalmente—entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre tu hermano pero que hay de tu papá, que va a pasar si un día no se controla y se le pasa la mano—

-Eso no va a pasar—

-No lo sabes Rachel, no sabes si va a pasar o no—

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacerlo….el…el es mi papá Santana, seguro tenemos malos ratos pero es la única familia que me queda—aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, quería decirle que eso no era verdad, quería decirle aún tenía una madre y una hermana mayor que la amaban pero no era el momento, incluso una persona impulsiva como ella lo sabía.

-No puedo dejar que te siga lastimando—murmuró suavemente sin ser totalmente consiente de ello.

-Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie—

-Rachel yo….—

-Por favor—suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, Santana la miró durante un par de segundos y simplemente asintió.

-Gracias—murmuró levantándose con rapidez y saliendo del vestidor sin agregar una sola palabra más, la morocha la observó alejarse y permaneció en el mismo lugar un par de minutos más intentando descifrar que era lo que debía hacer, sabía que le había prometido no decir nada pero tampoco podía permitir que la siguieran lastimando, no ahora que sabía la verdad, tal parecía que sería la primera vez que rompiera una promesa.

** Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain **

-Creo que se escucharía mejor si elevamos la última nota Phil—dijo Shelby tomando la partitura y escribiendo algunas notas nuevas—estoy segura que le dará un poco más de sentido—

-Me encanta, es perfecto—sonrió el director musical-¿Sabes? Deberías dedicarte a esto—

-No lo creo—contestó esbozando una sonrisa—se lo dejo a los expertos—Phil soltó una carcajada.

-Perfecto, siendo así creo que todos los arreglos están hechos y estamos listos para el estreno en exactamente dos semanas—

-Lo dudo—contestó tomando su botella de agua y dándole un sorbo—esto de encontrar un remplazo para Tomas está tomando mucho más de lo que debería, no se si estaremos listos en tan poco tiempo—Phil asintió, los ensayos habían comenzado hacía ya cuatro meses y todo había ido bastante bien hasta hace dos días, cuando Tomas les había avisado que debía dejar la producción por problemas familiares, fue entonces que todos entraron en pánico, habían comenzado a hacer audiciones casi de inmediato pero nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir con las exigencias del papel, sin olvidar claro el tiempo que tenía para aprenderlo todo, Shelby estaba bastante incómoda al respecto, este proyecto era uno de los más esperados en Broadway y su nombre estaba de por medio.

-Estoy seguro que llegará la persona adecuada—

-Eso espero, no quiero ni pensar lo que dirán los críticos si…..—

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a Phil Steven—Shelby se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, conocía esa voz, ciertamente no había esperado volver a escucharla nunca pero era imposible confundirla.

-¿James?—soltó simplemente sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco, el hombre sonrió haciendo que dos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre había sido.

-Hola Shelby—contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ambos se miraron fijamente sin saber exactamente que decir, Phil pareció notar la confusión en los ojos de su mejor amiga porque dio un paso al frente y extendió la mano hacia el desconocido.

-Soy Phil, ¿estabas buscándome?—

-Si, lo siento—contestó finalmente apartando la vista de la castaña—Me mandó Arthur, me dijo que viniera contigo para que me dieras las partituras del personaje de Josh y comenzara a ensayar—

-Espera un minuto, tu….—Shelby no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquello no podía estar pasando, el hombre reaparecía en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y no conforme con eso también invadía su lugar de trabajo.

-Iré a hablar con Arthur—le susurró Phil de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo-¿estarás bien si te dejo un momento sola?—

-Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites—le aseguró.

-Te ves hermosa—dijo James apenas Phil hubo desaparecido, Shelby lo miró, odiaba que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado siguiera sintiéndose completamente indefensa estando frente a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí James?—

-Quería verte—explicó acercándose, la castaña dio dos pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible.

-¿Esa es tu explicación?—preguntó molesta-¿Querías verme?—

-Sí—admitió.

-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi lugar de trabajo y simplemente invadirlo—

-Lo se, solo quería decir que lo siento—

-Es muy tarde—respondió con dureza—tres años tarde—

-Te amo—murmuró tomándola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella—Te amo y se que cometí un error pero quiero arreglarlo—

-James…..—

-No te atrevas a decir que es muy tarde—la reprendió suavemente, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que la castaña podía sentir su palpitar y su suave olor a colonia, quería besarlo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, quería decirle que lo perdonaba y que todo estaba olvidado pero no podía, no cuando de algún modo el dolor aún estaba ahí, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se separó de el y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Tienes que irte—

-No lo haré—le aseguró—lo hice una vez Shelby y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, además me necesitan, sabes que soy el único que puede sacar adelante ese papel en dos semanas—la castaña lo miró, por más que odiara admitirlo tenía razón, si alguien podía salvar el estreno en definitiva era el.

-No me importa lo que estés planeando, no va a funcionar—le advirtió—lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo, esto es trabajo y nada más ¿entiendes?—James sonrió bastante satisfecho.

-Entiendo—

-Shelby—dijo Phil asomándose a través de la puerta entre abierta—Santana está afuera y quiere verte—la castaña miró el reloj de pared un tanto confundida, eran apenas las once de la mañana, ¿no se suponía que debía estar en la escuela? salió de la habitación con rapidez y vio a su hija parada en el vestíbulo del teatro, no parecía estar herida o en su lecho de muerte así que en definitiva estaba en problemas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Santana?—preguntó por todo saludo

-Vaya, alguien está de malas hoy—sonrió la morocha mirando a su madre.

-No juegues conmigo, ¿qué haces aquí en horas de clase?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante—

-¿No crees que puede esperar a que ambas lleguemos a casa?—

-No lo creo, es sobre Rachel—Shelby miró a su hija sin saber exactamente que responder, de todas las excusas que esperaba escuchar aquella era en definitiva la más inesperada-¿Mamá?—

-Anda, vamos a mi camerino—ambas caminaron en silencio y apenas llegaron Santana se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, la castaña se sentó a su lado y la miró esperando que dijera algo, la joven suspiró.

-Recuerdas cuando las clases recién comenzaron y te dije que teníamos que tutorear a alguien—Shelby frunció el ceño bastante confundida, no entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con Rachel pero decidió seguir la corriente.

-Si, me dijiste que te había tocado con….Finn ¿no es verdad?—

-Te mentí—dijo por toda respuesta—me había tocado con Finn pero cambié los papeles en clase para que me tocara con alguien más—

-¿Con quien?—

-Rachel Berry—dijo por toda respuesta—la había conocido ese día y se parecía mucho a Rach, quería saber si realmente era ella así que cambié su nombre por el de Finn, pensé que podía lograr que me dijera algunas cosas si nos hacíamos amigas—Shelby tardó un par de segundos en procesar todo lo que su hija estaba diciéndole, simplemente no tenía ningún sentido—

-¡Santana porque no me dijiste esto desde la primera vez que la viste!—

-Yo solo…quería comprobar que realmente fuera ella antes de…..—

-Ese no es tu trabajo—la reprendió duramente, la joven miró a su madre, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto tan enojada pero estaba segura que había sido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento—murmuró

-Sabes lo delicado que es esto, no puedes estar jugando a la detective—suspiró llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza

-Mamá lo siento, yo.…-la castaña levantó una mano haciendo que la joven guardara silencio, no estaba de humor para escuchar las excusas de su hija, no cuando había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Solo dime lo que sabes Santana—

**Listo! perdón por la tardanza pero espero haya valido la pena, creo que este es un poco más largo que los anteriores así que... Enjoy! dejen sus comentarios! ¿Que creen que debe pasar el siguiente capítulo?**


	6. Fin de la Búsqueda

Shelby caminó de un lado a otro de la sala con los brazos cruzados, estaba intentando mantener la calma pero era simplemente imposible, había llamado a su abogada tan pronto como hubo terminado de hablar con Santana y tan solo un par de horas después ahí estaba, en el juzgado esperando al juez de lo familiar, habían pedido una audiencia de emergencia y por fortuna les había sido concedida, necesitaban la custodia de Rachel y la necesitaban ya, si la mitad de lo que había escuchado era cierto no quería a su hija un solo día más con aquel hombre, no si podía evitarlo.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte Shelbs—le dijo Karla sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Estoy nerviosa—

-Lo se—contestó la abogada finalmente levantando la mirada—pero si lo que me dices es verdad tenemos una buena oportunidad—

-Pero, que hay del con…..—

-Olvídate del contrato Shelbs—la interrumpió—no voy a mentirte, es un punto muy fuerte a favor de ese hombre pero justo ahora no tiene ningún sentido, quizá no seas legalmente la madre de Rachel pero lo eres de James y el se lo llevó, podría meterlo a la cárcel por secuestro con los ojos cerrados—

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas que pase?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño, conocía a Karla desde el inicio de su carrera, sabía que era la mejor en su área pero jamás le había importado tanto ganar, aquí no era dinero lo que estaba en juego, eran sus hijos.

-Bueno, espero poder convencer al juez de que hay que llevar a Rachel a un doctor para ser examinada, luego de eso si lo de los moretones resulta ser verdad solicitaré que se le retire la custodia a Leroy y te sea entregada al menos temporalmente, con eso listo podemos solicitar un juicio de custodia para re instaurar tus derechos—

-¿Qué hay de James?—

-Si Leroy lo mandó a vivir con su hermano todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es intentar dar con el, el caso aún es reciente así que seguramente la policía sigue buscando, necesitamos encontrarlo para que la demanda de secuestro tenga bases firmes de lo contrario solo podemos suponer y un juez no mandará a un hombre a la cárcel por suposiciones—la castaña suspiró, eran demasiadas cosas y tenían poco tiempo, ¿cómo se suponía que lo harían?, la aterraba pensar que Leroy volviera a desaparecer, Karla caminó hacia ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro—iremos un paso a la vez Shelbs, todo va a salir bien, vamos por el buen camino—

La castaña estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto y de brillante cabello blanco.

-Señorita Karla, tanto tiempo sin saber de usted—dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano hacia la abogada.

-Digo lo mismo Señor Smith, me da gusto que nos volvamos a encontrar—el hombre asintió y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la castaña haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa—Señora Corcoran, es todo un placer—

-El placer es todo mío—contestó la castaña, siempre había pensado que los jueces eran fríos y calculadores pero tal parecía que había estado equivocada, al menos él parecía agradable; los tres se sentaron a la mesa y Karla comenzó a explicar la situación, después de una hora entera de revisar expedientes y posibilidades el juez se quitó los anteojos un tanto exhausto y suspiró.

-No se que decir—exclamó encogiéndose de hombros—en definitiva es un caso complicado y lo que me está pidiendo abogada es algo sin precedentes—

-Lo se, pero no creo que tengamos muchas opciones, es eso o que Rachel vaya a un hogar temporal mientras todo se arregla, eso representaría un trauma mucho mayor para ella, Shelby es su familia—

-El problema aquí es que Rachel no la conoce, para ella mandarla con la señora Corcoran equivaldría a lo mismo que enviarla con un extraño—Shelby pasó la mano por su cabello un tanto frustrada, aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado, miró a su abogada pero a pesar de todo ella conservaba aquel gesto tranquilo y confiado.

-Eso es cierto, pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que la única familia que esa chica conoce es James cuya custodia está en manos de mi clienta, creo que es preferible que ambos chicos estén juntos, sobre todo pensando en todo lo que se les viene encima—el juez pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos, había procedimientos establecidos que debía seguir en esos casos pero la abogada tenía razón, si todo resultaba ser verdad y su padre era arrestado esos chicos solo se tendrían el uno al otro, había estado demasiado tiempo en el negocio como para saber que los hogares temporales no eran precisamente un paraíso.

-Escuchen, la situación es complicada pero quizá podemos llegar a una conclusión que nos beneficie a todos—Shelby asintió esperanzada—propongo que Rachel sea llevada de inmediato a un hospital para ser evaluada, si los golpes resultan ser verdad entonces concederé a la señora Corcoran la custodia temporal hasta el día del juicio, en el intermedio la joven deberá asistir con un consejero y se deberán cumplir los requisitos que servicios infantiles declare pertinentes para obtener una licencia como hogar temporal, una vez teniendo eso podremos pensar en una reinstauración de derechos o una adopción formal, ¿les parece bien?—

-Por mi está bien—contestó Karla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shelby simplemente asintió, aquella era una pequeña victoria pero aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer y algo le decía que no sería nada fácil.

_**Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain **_

Rachel bostezó un par de veces y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre, matemáticas era simplemente la clase más aburrida del mundo, sin olvidar claro que el profesor parecía una prueba viviente de la existencia de los dinosaurios, ¿cómo podías poner atención si estabas más preocupada por su salud?

-Hey, tu debes ser Rachel—dijo una voz a su lado, al levantar la mirada se encontró de frente con unos brillantes ojos color miel, el chico sonrió un poco y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y tu eres?—

-Soy Finn, Finn Hudson—

-Gusto en conocerte Finn Hudson—contestó educadamente—aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias—el chico soltó una carcajada pero la reprimió de inmediato mirando al profesor, quien parecía tener un problema de audición bastante serio.

-Es impresionante que aún se levante de la silla ¿no es así?—la castaña sonrió, en definitiva el chico le agradaba, quizá matemáticas no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Es impresionante que aún sepa como llegar a la escuela—

-Supongo que es cierto—rió—Y umm…¿qué tal todo? ¿Adaptándote a la nueva vida de preparatoriana?—

-Supongo que bien, hoy solo me han bañado en slushi una vez así que es en definitiva uno de mis mejores días—Finn frunció el ceño y la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse la más estúpida de todo el planeta "excelente Rachel" se reprendió "seguramente así caerá rendido a tus pies, dile más de tu patética vida"

-¿Slushi?—

-No importa—se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué se supone que es un baño de slushi?—preguntó con una geniuna curiosidad, la castaña suspiró, tal parecía que no iba a tener más opción que demostrar lo patética que era su vida.

-Es cuando te avientan una malteada fría encima, particularmente porque no les agradas o simplemente porque lo encuentran divertido—

-Eso apesta—

-Bueno, no falta mucho para comiences a hacerlo—respondió observando su brillante chaqueta roja con una enorme M del lado derecho, el chico pareció entender su acusación porque hizo una mueca.

-Jamás te haría eso Rachel—dijo con suavidad, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones—

-Preferiría que me echaran del equipo, de verdad—

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos volvieran a centrar su atención al frente, la secretaria del director había entrado al salón y estaba susurrándole algo al profesor quien simplemente asintió y miró al resto de la clase con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Rachel Berry?—preguntó en voz alta, Finn la miró y ella se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba casi segura que no había hecho nada que mereciera un reporte, a menos que dormir en clase contara.

-Soy yo señor—contestó levantando la mano.

-Ve con la señorita Kran, lleva tus cosas, el director quiere verte—la castaña asintió y tomó su mochila, sin siquiera despedirse de Finn salió del salón y siguió a la secretaria en silencio, ¿sería por el baño de slushi de aquella mañana? Esperaba que no, después de todo aquello no había sido culpa suya; al llegar a la dirección y entrar al despacho le sorprendió encontrar a tres mujeres, estaba segura que jamás las había visto antes pero una de ellas le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

-Hola Rachel—dijo una mujer de cabello rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja—es un gusto conocerte al fin—

-Perdona pero no tengo idea de quien eres—respondió tan educadamente como pudo, en definitiva aquella situación la ponía bastante incómoda, ¿qué hacían esas mujeres ahí y que querían de ella?

-Soy Karla Ramirez—se presentó amablemente—y ellas son Carolina y Shelby—agrego señalando primero a una mujer de cabello negro y piel morena y luego a otra de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes—queremos hablar contigo ¿Puedes sentarte un momento?—

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—preguntó aún sin moverse, aquello simplemente no tenía sentido, las tres mujeres la miraron sin saber exactamente que decir, Karla sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsa y se la extendió, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla, sin embargo a medida que lo hacía su confusión se hacía más y más grande—No entiendo a que quieren llegar con esto—

-Rachel, ¿reconoces a la niña de la foto?—

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?—respondió comenzando a irritarse, las tres mujeres volvieron a mirarse entre si haciendo que la chica soltara un bufido ¿no podían simplemente ir al grano en lugar de estar haciéndose las misteriosas?

-Rachel esa niña eres tu—le dijo Karla haciéndola soltar una carcajada, en definitiva era lo más divertido que había escuchado en todo el día, ¿dónde estaba la cámara?

-Perdón pero creo que están confundidas, mi nombre es Rachel Berry no Rachel Corcoran y definitivamente no fui secuestrada a los 11 años, creo que recordaría si algo así me hubiera pasado, por otro lado si eso era todo lo que querían preguntarme entonces me temo que debo irme, aún tengo una clase más y no quiero….—

-Rachel tienes que venir con nosotras—dijo Carolina adelantándose y tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—preguntó soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la mujer—no conozco a ninguna de ustedes, ¿De verdad esperan que crea que me secuestraron a los 11? Es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado, mi hermano y yo hemos vivido con papá toda nuestra vida, lamento no poder ayudarlas, de verdad, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que ver en esto—

-Solo queremos ayudar-

-Entonces váyanse—

-Me temo que no es posible cariño—dijo la mujer de brillantes ojos verdes hablando por primera vez—el juez ha dado órdenes de llevarte con nosotras—

-¿Juez?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño—ustedes tres están completamente locas, llamaré a papá—sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo pero apenas lo hubo hecho una mano se lo arrebató con suavidad, al levantar la mirada vio que era la misma mujer ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Sheyla, Sharin, ¡Shelby!—¡Oye, Eso es mío!—

-Anda Rach, hay un auto esperando afuera—dijo ella por toda respuesta.

-¡No voy a ir con ustedes!—gritó sin saber que más hacer, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada, todo lo que acababan de decirle no tenía ningún sentido, se estaban confundiendo de persona, no podía haber ninguna otra explicación.

-Rach….—

-Señora Corcoran—la interrumpió la secretaria asomándose un poco a través de la puerta—su chofer ya está aquí—le informó, la castaña asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en Rachel, quien la miraba con curiosidad claramente comenzando a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Shelby Corcoran—murmuró suavemente, ahora sabía porque aquella mujer le había resultado tan familiar, claro que la había visto antes, en la foto del día de su nacimiento, aquella que había encontrado en el garaje y que rara vez sacaba de su mesa de noche, odiaba esa fotografía.

-Rachel….—

-Eres tu, tu eres...¡Tu me dejaste!—gritó alejándose de ella tanto como la habitación se lo permitía.

-Cariño te prometo que tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso pero por ahora necesitamos que tomes tus cosas y vengas con nosotras—

-¡Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte!—Shelby miró a su hija claramente evaluando la situación, entendía que estuviera asustada y tremendamente confundida pero necesitaban moverse rápido, el tiempo era muy valioso en situaciones como esa, sobre todo cuando aún no sabían donde estaba James; quizá debía cambiar de estrategia, si Rachel se parecía a Santana en lo más mínimo solo había una manera de lograr que se moviera.

-Escucha Rachel, justo ahora tienes solo dos opciones, vas con nosotras por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides—soltó firmemente dejando bastante claro que no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a obligarme?—preguntó con sorna, en definitiva el descaro de la mujer era impresionante, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir a su escuela después de 15 años y decirle que hacer?

-Bueno—contestó sin darle mucha importancia—puedo cargarte hasta el auto si no te importa que todos tus amigos te vean—

-Claro, como si pudieras—

-Rétame cariño—contestó desafiante, ambas se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos que hubieran podido convertirse en horas si no fuera porque Karla se paró justo en medio de ambas en un intento por aligerar un poco la tensión.

-Rachel hay una buena razón para que estemos aquí, si realmente todo es un error como dices te prometo que estarás en casa en un par de horas ¿Crees poder confiar en mi?-

-Bien—accedió mirando a Shelby con furia—pero solo lo haré para probarles que lo que dice esta mujer son solamente mentiras, yo no fui secuestrada, ella me abandonó—

El pequeño grupo salió del despacho y caminó por el pasillo bajo la mirada curiosa de cientos de estudiantes.

-Genial, adiós a mi poca vida social—

-Rachel….—

-No quiero hablar contigo—la cortó secamente sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla, aquella mujer jamás había mostrado interés por estar en su vida, ¿por qué comenzar ahora? Y lo más importante ¿por qué molestarse en crear una mentira tan estúpida?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—

-Bueno, quizá la respuesta a esa pregunta sean los moretones en tu cara que intentas esconder con maquillaje—Rachel se paró en seco, ¿cómo lo sabía? Estaba segura que no había modo de que se notaran, había hecho un muy buen trabajo escondiéndolos después de su ducha aquella mañana.

-¡Rachel!—gritó una voz conocida del otro lado del pasillo, la joven apretó los puños sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

-Así que fuiste tu—soltó con furia apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra—tu fuiste la que les dijo a estas personas sobre….sobre los moretones—

-Rach yo…..—

-¡Te lo pedí Santana, te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie!—

-¡Lo se!—contestó molesta—pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿¡Dejar que te matara!?—gritó claramente llegando a su límite.

-Es mi vida no la tuya, no tienes derecho a meterte—

-Claro, olvidaba que siempre tienes que saberlo todo, ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan estúpida?!—

-¡No sabes nada sobre mi!—gritó Rachel sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, jamás había estado más molesta en toda su vida, había confiado en ella y todo había salido mal, esa era la razón por la que no tenía amigos, no valían la pena—no tienes idea de lo que hiciste—murmuró

-Sé que te salvé de ese imbécil, es todo lo que necesito saber—Rachel soltó un bufido.

-Me salvas de mi padre y me pones en las manos de una mujer que me abandonó por dinero, perfecto Santana, deberían darte el diploma a la amiga del año—

-¡Ya basta!—gritó la morocha perdiendo por completo la paciencia—Dices que no se nada de ti pero déjame decirte algo princesita, tu tampoco sabes nada de mi—

-Se que no puedo confiar en ti—

-Claro, Rachel Berry siempre es la víctima—dijo con sarcasmo—¿sabes? No se que es más patético, que me reclames por haberte "acusado" o que sigas creyendo lo que el poco hombre de tu papá te decía—

-No sabes nada Santana—

-¿Enserio? Porque creo que la única que está totalmente perdida aquí eres tu, déjame iluminarte un poco Berry…-

-¡Santana!—gritó Shelby acercándose a ellas con rapidez, sabía que se avecinaban problemas—Ve a la dirección, Emma va a ir a buscarte ahí-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros—le advirtió levantando ambas cejas, Santana suspiró, esa era una clara señal para desaparecer, sobre todo si quería vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a su cumpleaños 19, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el ánimo por los suelos, quizá no había sido tan buena idea contarle a su mamá después de todo.

-¿Simplemente te vas?—gritó Rachel haciéndose escuchar a través del enorme corredor—Claro, Santana la cobarde, siempre huyendo de la situación—

-¡No sabes absolutamente nada!—gritó perdiendo por completo los estribos y abalanzándose sobre ella, hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque Shelby la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura, por supuesto que lo último que necesitaba en esas circunstancias era llevar a sus dos hijas al hospital.

-Santana, ve a la dirección, ¡Ahora!—dijo firmemente.

-¿Sabes algo? No eres más que una perra egoísta que solo se preocupa por si misma, casi podría decir que te pareces a mi supuesta madre, quizá hasta deberían ser amigas—Escupió Rachel con furia.

-¡Considera esas tus últimas palabras!—gritó Santana intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre, sabía que no debía pero quería hacerle daño, quería lastimarla lo suficiente como para que jamás volviera a decir nada parecido.

-¡Rachel, es suficiente!—dijo Shelby haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener a Santana, quién parecía estar por completo fuera de si, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto de ese modo pero en definitiva no podía traer nada bueno—Santana necesito que te tranquilices—susurró poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola fijamente, la morocha asintió y dejó de luchar sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban, finalmente la castaña liberó su agarre y miró a sus dos hijas, ambas visiblemente molestas—Bien señoritas, parece que hubo un cambio de planes, San ve al auto y espéranos ahí—

-Pero mamá…..—

-¿Mamá?—repitió Rachel visiblemente confundida, durante un par de segundos su mirada vagó de Santana a Shelby una y otra vez como si de esa manera pudiera comprenderlo mejor, finalmente soltó una carcajada—Justo cuando creí que no podías ser una peor persona te superas a ti misma, debería darte un poco de crédito Shelby—

-Rachel…..—

-Esperaré en el auto o donde sea que no estén ustedes dos—


End file.
